The Biophysics Resource (BR) is managed and operated by the Structural Biophysics Laboratory. BR provides expert staff to assist CCR users in the design of experiments and operation of advanced biophysical chemistry technologies such as circular dichroism spectroscopy, LC/MS and LC/MS/MS spectrometry, steady-state and dynamic fluorescence spectroscopy, isothermal titration calorimetry, differential scanning calorimetry, dynamic and static light scattering, microscale thermophoresis, differential scanning fluorometry for characterization of structure and properties of biomacromolecules and/or their interactions. The BR provides much more than simple instrument availability by training in the use of instruments, maintenance and upgrades of instrumentation, and consultation/collaboration on experimental design and sophisticated analysis of biophysical experiments. The BR assists researchers from other ICs on a time-available basis. The BR is the only place at CCR providing service-oriented access to such technologies as titration and scanning calorimetry, circular dichroism, microscale thermophoresis. Majority of BR technologies, even high resolution mass-spectroscopy, are operated in walk-up mode and experiments are run by users independently after necessary training. It allows minimization of the time interval for complex technologies between project initialization and final result from days and hours down to minutes, if necessary.